


Got Your Back

by freefall



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Get Together, M/M, There's just a creepy dude at a party, nothing happens though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefall/pseuds/freefall
Summary: Dex would like to state for the record that when it all started he was just minding his own business. He was avoiding the madness of a typical kegster, standing along the wall, nursing a beer and watching Lardo and Ransom obliterate some dudes at beer pong, when a loud eruption  of cheering came from the living room.Nursey was on top of the table again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't perfect, but I've got to get it off my to-do list so here we go.
> 
> Thanks so much to my awesome betas! [benjji2795](http://benjji2795.tumblr.com/) helped me with a ton of grammatical corrections and word choice substitutions and made this fic much better. [qualitybakedgoods](https://qualitybakedgoods.tumblr.com/) helped me keep the POV consistent and told me to chill on the commas...which I had only minimal success with, but I tried. Thanks so much, you guys.
> 
> See End Notes for more details about the dub con.

Dex would like to state for the record that when it all started he was just minding his own business. He was avoiding the madness of a typical kegster, standing along the wall, nursing a beer and watching Lardo and Ransom obliterate some dudes at beer pong, when a loud eruption of cheering came from the living room.

Nursey was on top of the table again.

Dex sighed and looked around, but there didn’t seem to be anyone else from the team paying attention. Nursey was fucking annoying, but someone had to have his back. He was about to head over when Nursey let out a “whoops” and slipped off the edge of the table, startled look on his stupid face. Dex dropped his beer and pushed his way forward, shouldering people aside.

Nursey seemed to be okay, though. He had landed in some dude’s lap, a brown-haired, bearded guy that looked almost as big as Holster. Nursey was giggling and tilting into him and seemed, well, fucking wasted, but no more out of it than he was before the fall. The guy put a steadying hand on Nursey’s back and smiled indulgently at him.

“You okay, there?” Beardy asked. 

“Yeah, man.” Nursey smiled vacantly at him and still made no move to get up. “Thanks for the assist.”

“It was my pleasure.” Beardy smirked. His hands started wandering on Nursey’s back, rucking up the material of his shirt. Dex crossed his arms angrily. Beardy continued, “What’s your name?”

“Derek.”

“Nice to meet you Derek, I’m Chad . You sure you’re okay? You need to lie down?” Despite the caring words, the guy did not look concerned at all. He seemed to be currently occupied with feeling up as much of Nursey’s back as possible. Nursey was completely oblivious, of course. 

“I’m fine, dude.” Nursey was trying to get up, now. Trying and failing. He couldn’t manage to get standing and collapsed down back into Chad’s lap, flushed and giggling again. Dex couldn’t help but notice that Chad looked far from displeased about this. Dex could feel a vein throbbing in his jaw, but he couldn’t unclench his gritted teeth.

“You sure?” Chad asked. “You can come to my place and sleep it off.” He wrapped his arm around Nursey’s waist and pulled him snug to his chest. 

“Woah, I’m dizzy,” Nursey laughed. He couldn’t seem to get his head fully upright and kept having to rest his face on Chad’s T-shirt. “That’s really chill of you, dude,” he said. Chad still had one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other was now high on Nursey’s thigh. “Come home with me,” Chad said.

Dex snapped. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” he said, stepping forward and pulling Nursey off the bearded dude. 

“Woah, spinning,” Nursey muttered and sagged into Dex’s side, face buried in his shoulder and clinging to his sleeve to stay upright. Dex wrapped a stabilizing arm around his waist. “He’s not going anywhere with you,” Dex said.

“Who the hell are you?” Chad asked, looking annoyed. 

“His fr— teamma— none of your damn business,” Dex shot back angrily. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“None of _your_ damn business,” Chad said. “Why don’t you stay out of it.” It wasn’t a suggestion. He stood up now, and although the size difference wasn’t actually that big, it sure felt that way. Still, this asshole was going to get what was coming to him.

“None of my business?!” Dex snarled. “Look at him, he’s so drunk I have to hold him up! Haven’t you ever heard of consent? He’s too drunk to consent to anything!”

Chad looked really angry now. “Haven’t you heard of minding your own business? I don’t know who the hell you are but I’m not going to let you talk to me like this. Come on, Derek, let’s get out of here.” He reached out and grabbed Nursey’s upper arm, pulling him toward him. 

“Ow!” Nursey stumbled, letting go of Dex’s arm. 

Dex saw red.

He wound up and punched Chad square in the jaw. Chad yelped and let go of Nursey, who promptly sagged towards the ground. Dex grabbed him around the waist and carefully deposited him on the couch, then turned back to Chad, who had stopped rubbing his jaw and looked really pissed now.

Chad charged forward, tackling Dex around the waist and sending him flying backward. They both stumbled into the table behind him, sending drinks flying. Conversation ground to a halt as people shouted in surprise and dismay. 

Dex ignored them, shoving the guy off of him and flipping over to hit him in the face again. Chad elbowed him in the face as they rolled over and Dex felt his lip split and start bleeding. 

"Woah! What the fuck is going on?" Dex heard Ransom say from nearby, but ignored him, landing another solid hit. He felt strong hands grab him by the shoulders and pull. Dex struggled, but Ransom pulled him off the guy. 

Holster had Chad by the shoulders firmly and both him and Ransom were looking at Dex narrowly. Dex didn’t know what expression he had on, but it was apparently enough for them to take one look at him and begin steering the protesting guy firmly to the front door. 

Dex fought down his seething rage and let them go. He turned back toward Nursey, rubbing the blood off his split lip. Nursey was fast asleep on the back of the couch, lashes dark shadows on his face. Dex snorted. What an idiot.

“What the hell was that about, Dex?” Holster asked when he and Ransom got back to the living room.

“He was an asshole,” Dex gritted out. He shook Nursey’s shoulder gently to wake him up.

“Wha…? Dex?” Nursey murmured, green eyes blinking open. “Wha’ happened…face?”

“ _Your_ face,” Dex retorted nonsensically and then knelt down. “Come on, loser, get on my back. Why are you such a fucking lightweight?”

“’M not,” Nursey protested and then flopped face first into Dex’s back.

“Sure, you’re not,” Dex muttered, mouth twitching into a small smile against his will.

“Ooookay.” Ransom and Holster exchanged glances and then wordlessly decided to leave it for now. They helped Dex situate Nursey piggyback style on his back.

"We're going to talk about this later," Holster said warningly, looking at Dex with a raised eyebrow. 

Dex nodded curtly, and turned away.

  


-x-

  


Dex, with Nursey on his back, headed out into the crisp air of the summer night. When they got to Nursey’s room, though, he couldn’t find his key.

“Are you serious,” Dex asked the heavens, eyes skyward and carefully not looking as he navigated Nursey’s front and back pockets. He was grateful Nursey was too out of it to chirp him for his blush for once.

“Nursey. Hey, Nursey.” Dex nudged Nursey, who seemed to be attempting to sleep standing up, face plastered to the wall. “Where’s your key?”

“Mmm,” Nursey murmured. “Gave it ‘a Chowder. So I wouldn’t lose.”

“Of course you did.” Dex rolled his eyes heavenward again. “Come on, we’re going to my place.”

“Tired,” Nursey complained, but Dex managed to get him up and moving up the one floor to his room. He unlocked the door and unceremoniously dumped Nursey on his mattress. “Nooo,” Nursey protested and clung to Dex. 

“Shh,” Dex whispered, with some effort managing to detangle Nursey’s hands. He stripped off Nursey’s shoes one by one, Nursey wriggling and not making it easy for him. “Dexy,” Nursey whined, making grabby hands. “Sleep with me.”

“You’re drunk,” Dex whispered harshly, ignoring his fiercely blushing face. “Go the fuck to sleep.”

He managed to wiggle out a pillow and a blanket from under Nursey’s body and set up on the floor. It wasn’t the most comfortable place in the world, but he’d slept on worse. Nursey seemingly gave up on trying to convince Dex and went to sleep, or else passed out from drunkenness. Either way he was on his side, so Dex thought he was probably okay. Dex curled up and went to sleep, not even bothering to wash the blood from his knuckles.

  


-x-

  


Nursey woke up feeling like morning was a personal attack on him. The light stabbed into him through his closed eyelids and, although he couldn’t remember a thing from the night before, the splitting pain in his temples made him think that nothing good had happened. He buried his face back in his pillow before reluctantly admitting that sleep wasn't coming any time soon. Death, on the other hand , might be arriving shortly. He slowly cracked his eyes open.

It took a disorientating moment before it sunk in. This…was not his room. He recognized the lame-ass rock band poster on the wall; it was Dex’s. He sat up with a start, only to immediately regret it. After his head stopped spinning and he fought off the nausea, he looked around. Judging by the pale quality of the sunlight filtering through the blinds, it was still fairly early. Dex was stretched out on the floor, pale, scrawny ankles peeking out from under his sole blanket. Nursey stared at the string of freckles circling one of the ankles. 

Nursey threw his pillow at Dex’s head. 

“Ow!” Dex sat up, red hair ruffled. “What the hell?! Nursey?” His mouth had a cut on it, dark and harsh in the morning light. 

“What the hell yourself?” Nursey drawled. “What happened last night? Why am I at your place? And why are you on the floor? We could’ve just shared, dude, I promise I wouldn’t jump you in your sleep.”

Dex glared, face unexpectedly dark for the morning light. “Shut up, Nurse,” he said shortly. “You were drunk.” He stood up and tossed both pillows and the blanket back on to the bed, clearly not making an effort to avoid Nursey at all. “I’m going to go shower,” he said, then started digging in his closet for his shower stuff.

“So?” Nursey asked. “We still could have shared.” _This is totally a no homo thing,_ Nursey thought. He could feel heat rising in him slowly, like it always did around Dex. For some reason, he could never keep his cool around him. He drove him fucking _crazy._

Dex turned and shot him a fierce look. “ _Don’t_ offer to share a bed with someone when you’re that drunk, Nursey, Jesus. And don’t let anyone just— People aren’t entitled to— _argh,"_ Dex snarled, clearly giving up on finding the right words. He snatched up his things and stormed out of the room.

Nursey sat there, blinking. _Maybe not a no homo thing then? Whatever._ Nursey had no interest in waiting around awkwardly for Dex to shower and then having to try not to see him come back dripping, in just a towel. God, maybe Dex would change in front of him. Shit.

He jumped out of bed and left the room. He’d go to the Haus, see if anything interesting happened last night. And Bitty would probably have pie. But first, he sniffed himself in disgust, he’d better go home and shower, ugh.

  


-x-

  


When Nursey got the Haus it looked like a typical post-kegster disaster zone. There were solo cups, empty bottles, and random trash strewn across the floor. It still smelled like tub juice. Derek was just glad that he wasn’t waking up on the floor with a condom on his head again. He guessed it was kind of nice that Dex had taken him home, after all. He picked his way through to the kitchen, where, as expected, Bitty was baking…something. Probably pie. Excluding the baking materials, the kitchen was spotless. 

“Nursey, honey!” Bitty looked up with a bright smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Um, okay,” Nursey answered, grabbing some coffee and sitting down at the table. “A little hungover but I’ve definitely had worse.”

“That’s good,” Bitty replied, whisking something furiously in a bowl. “Sounds like you were pretty out of it last night.”

“Really?” Nursey cringed. “I don’t remember much after I played beer pong against Lardo.”

Bitty looked up sharply. “Really? You don’t remember what happened last night?”

“Yeah,” Nursey answered. “I woke up this morning at Dex’s place. I have no idea what happened last night, or how I ended up _there_ of all places.” Nursey scowled. “And Dex was sleeping on the floor, of course, even though the bed is totally big enough for both of us. He’d rather sleep on the bare ground than share with another guy, or more specifically a non-straight guy. It’s not like I’m going to jump him in his sleep.” 

“Hmmm,” Bitty said, non-committal. “Considering last night, I think it’s kinda sweet, actually. Gentlemanly.”

Nursey looked up. “What do you mean, ‘considering last night?’ What happened?”

“Ah—“ Bitty stopped stirring briefly, looking suddenly hesitant. “Well, I didn’t see it for myself, but Ransom and Holster said there was some kind of…altercation? They had to break up a fight between Dex and some guy, apparently, and now Chad from the football team is banned from all Haus events.”

Nursey raised his eyebrows. “What does that have to do with me, though?”

“Well,” Bitty hedged. “Apparently, the fight was because the guy was not very…gentlemanly. In regards to you.”

Nursey stared blankly.

“I believe the word ‘consent’ was tossed around,” Bitty continued hesitantly, looking concerned.

Nursey sucked in a sharp breath, feeling chills run up his back. Jesus, what happened to him last night? He didn’t remember a thing. Suddenly the bruise on his just above his elbow that he had noticed while changing this morning gained new context.

“It was a good thing Dex had your back.” Bitty continued with a strange look on his face. It looked like he was hiding a smile. 

Nursey paused, stirring his cooling coffee with his fingertip. “You really think that’s why he was sleeping on the floor?” he asked quietly. “Because I was that drunk and couldn’t— you know?”

“Consent?” Bitty filled in with a soft smile. “I mean, you’d have to ask him. But probably.”

There was another long pause, and finally Bitty took pity on him. “Do you want to help me finish this pie?” he asked.

"Yes, please," Nursey said. He had some stuff to think about.

  


-x-

  


Nursey was still there that evening, alone in the Haus and half-heartedly doing some readings at the kitchen table, when Dex clattered up the front steps. Dex skidded to a stop when he reached the kitchen. Nursey carefully made sure his shoulders were relaxed before he turned around.

"'Sup, Dex," he said. "Here for some pie?"

Dex looked at him warily. "Yeah," he said. He began unloading his backpack on the other side of the kitchen table, basically as far from Nursey as he could get. Nursey hid the bitter twist to his mouth by getting up to get himself another slice of pie from the counter. 

"What the fuck!" Dex suddenly said out of nowhere. Derek jumped and turned around. Dex had gone from giving him distance to being right behind him. He reached out and grabbed Derek's arm, twisting it so he could see the bruise just above his elbow and bared by his t-shirt sleeve.

"That bastard," he spat. "Look, you can even see his fingerprints! I'm going to kill him."

Nursey's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows rose. "Wha— Dex?" he said.

Dex went bright red and jerked his eyes up to meet Nursey's. His jaw worked wordlessly for a moment before he scowled. "You need to not get so fucking wasted, anybody could– there are some fucking creeps out there and– and you need to take better care of yourself!" he burst out, spitting mad. 

Dex was still holding onto his arm, fingers gentle.

 _So that's how it is,_ Nursey thought, joy bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Nursey felt a smirk rise across his face like a sunrise. He wrapped his other arm around Dex's neck and leaned into him. "Why, when you're watching my back for me?" Nursey asked, stroking his fingers through the hair at the nape of Dex's neck. He wasn't voted "Best Flirt" in his high school yearbook for nothing. 

Dex spluttered, still so red that you could barely see his freckles. 

Nursey's smile got smaller and sincerer. "Hey," he said softly. "You took care of me last night, right? Thank you."

Dex cleared his throat and squeezed Nursey's arm gently where he was still holding on. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." he said softly, face still dark crimson. "Besides, _someone_ has to watch your clumsy—"

Nursey kissed him. 

Dex let out a little gasp before his mouth softened under Nursey's and he began to kiss back. Nursey tasted the faint copper of old, dried up blood. Dex was clearly unpracticed, lips a little tentative and clumsy, but enthusiastic. It was all Nursey could do to control himself. He wanted to kiss Dex until he couldn't breathe. He wanted to leave a hideous hickey on Dex's neck warning everyone else off him. He wanted to light Dex on fire with his touch like he had been burning for Dex for _months._

"Nursey," Dex gasped into his mouth. "What—"

Nursey pulled Dex tightly into him and started lavishing sucking kisses on the underside of Dex's jaw. "Fuck, Dex," he moaned into his neck. "You've been driving me fucking _crazy."_

Dex sucked in a hitching gasp, neck arching to give Nursey more room. "Wait, wait," he suddenly said, grasping Nursey by both arms and pushing him back an inch. "Are we seriously doing this?"

Nursey brought his hand up and cupped Dex's face, stroking his thumb across his bottom lip. "I'm in if you are," he grinned.

Dex's eyes sparked like Nursey was challenging him on the ice. "Oh yeah? I'm in, then, too." He smirked. "If you think you can handle it." He grabbed Nursey by the hips and hefted him up onto the kitchen counter easily. Nursey wrapped one arm around Dex's neck and the other around his waist, pulling him in. "Oh, I think I can handle it," he said.

Dex went in for another kiss and then cruelly stopped an inch from Nursey's mouth. "But not in the Haus kitchen," he said. "We eat here, man, have some respect."

Nursey laughed in surprise, then put on his best fake-pout while Dex laughed at him. “Wanna get out of here?” Dex asked, smiling at him. Nursey felt a thrill in his stomach. All that poetry, but he never thought he’d ever have Dex’s eyes on him and his skin under his fingers.

“Thought you’d never ask,” he said, and let Dex tug him off the counter.

Dex’s room looked just like it had when Derek had left it this morning, but this time Dex joined him on the bed. They ended up with Dex on his back and Nursey spread out on top of him, leisurely making out. Dex’s hands were a little unsure but eager, rucking up Nursey’s shirt in the back as he ran his hands up and down Nursey’s back. Nursey moaned into Dex’s mouth and Dex let out a little gasping hitch of a breath. Nursey couldn’t help himself from grinding down into the hard line of Dex’s cock that he felt against his hip. Dex let out a strangled moan and his nails scraped against Derek’s back, driving him even higher. 

Nursey hadn’t felt this out of control since he lost his virginity when he was sixteen. He gripped Dex’s shoulders and managed to get some kind of rhythm, more or less, going. “Dex, _Will,”_ he gasped out. Dex got a hand around the back of Nursey’s head and gently pulled him down into a messy kiss. They were more breathing into each other’s mouths than anything, but it was so damn good. 

Nursey fumbled frantically for his zipper. He was determined not to lose it in his pants; Dex would chirp him forever. Dex seemed to catch on and shoved his hands away to do it himself. He undid Nursey’s fly deftly and then his own. Nursey licked the palm of his hand showily and smirked down at Dex who wasn’t too sex-dazed to roll his eyes. His annoyed huff turned into a strangled moan when Nursey got his hand around both of their cocks and gave a pull. Lightning arced down Nursey’s spine and he could feel it in his _toes._

Dex still had a hand in Derek’s hair and breathed, “Derek, shit, yes” into his mouth. Nursey only managed a half dozen pulls before Dex spilled messily, biting down hard on Nursey’s lip. With a shout, Nursey followed him over.

He collapsed like a dead weight onto Dex, who astonishingly let him remain there for almost a minute before grumbling about his weight and pushing him off to the side. Derek was glad that Dex somehow managed the wherewithal to grab one of their shirts and wipe them off, because Derek was pretty much dead to the world. Derek didn’t have the energy to worry about whether he should get up or leave, or if it was chill to cuddle. He just curled into Dex and passed out.

  


-x-

  


Dex woke up feeling disgustingly hot with a weight on his chest and with light stabbing his eyes. He must have forgotten to shut the blinds last night, he thought, and groaned. 

“Chill,” a voice mumbled and the weight shifted. Dex’s eyes shot open as he remembered everything that had happened yesterday. He slept with Nursey, holy _shit._ He didn’t know whether to feel sick to his stomach or elated so his body somehow settled on a strange mixture of both. 

Just because they slept together didn’t necessarily mean anything. Nursey was a flirt, he probably slept with tons of people and Dex shouldn’t think he was special. God, if Nursey chirped him though—

Dex began to carefully attempt to extract himself from the octopus that was Derek Nurse, but Nursey just grumbled and latched on tighter. “Where’re you going,” Nursey mumbled and turned his face into Dex’s neck. 

“Breakfast,” Dex said, panicking. He cleared his throat. “I’m starving.”

Nursey let out a sigh that Dex felt along every inch of is body. Because Nurse was touching him all along his body. A very naked Nurse was touching him all along his body. Dex stared up at the ceiling, bright red, and willed himself to remember to how to speak English like a normal person.

“Fine,” Nursey grumbled, and sat up. “Not a morning sex person, I see,” he said, before rolling out of the bed and stretching. Dex choked.

“C’mon, Poindexter, let’s get breakfast then,” Nursey said, looking over his shoulder with amusement and pulling on his pants. “I’m gonna need to borrow a shirt.”

Dex thought that Nursey’s chill should probably make him feel less awkward, but instead it was doing the opposite. He felt himself getting more flustered and more frustrated as Nursey swanned around the dining hall loading up his tray like he slept with teammates all the time. He was even whistling. Hell, maybe he does, Dex thought to himself darkly.

He was stabbing a sausage angrily when he heard, “Hey, Derek, right?” and swung around. 

It was the douchebag from the party, looming over Nursey and smiling at him like he had any right to act like he knew him. 

“Um, yeah?”

“Hey, we met at the party the other night, remember? Do you remember me? Chad?” 

“Uh, not really, sorry. Sorry, man, I was really schwasted.”

Dex stomped up behind him, glaring. “I told you he was too drunk. Now stay the hell away from him.”

“Oh, it’s you,” Chad said, glaring. “Do you follow him around everywhere he goes and police who he talks to?”

“Only when he could run into douchebags,” Dex answered, smiling nastily. Nursey was looking from one to the other with raised eyebrows.

"Did you ever figure out your relationship to Derek?” Chad asked, faux-polite. “Friend, teammate, stalker?”

Dex glared, ears burning. As much as he wanted to shut this guy up, he didn’t know what to say. He and Nursey hadn’t talked about this—

Nursey surprised him by looping his arm around his waist. “He’s my boyfriend,” he said cheerily, and kissed Dex’s cheek. “Now if you’ll excuse me, my boyfriend and I have a breakfast date. Nice to meet you.”

He pulled Dex away by the arm around his waist. Dex just followed, brain buzzing with static. He did notice with satisfaction, though, Chad’s dropped jaw and glaring eyebrows.

He slid into a seat across from Nursey, who was cheerfully eating his waffle.

“Um.” He wasn’t really at a point where he could manage anything else yet. 

“Hmmm?” Nursey asked, smiling. He had syrup all over his face like a dork.

“Are we?” Dex managed.

“Are we what? C’mon Poindexter, I know you’re not an English major but surely you can manage full sentences,” Nursey chirped.

Dex glared. “Are we boyfriends?”

Nursey looked at him quizzically. “Yeah?” he said like it was obvious.

“Oh. Right.”

Dex sat there for a moment wondering if he had somehow hit his head and sustained a concussion without realizing it, before deciding that if you can’t beat them, join them, and began to eat his breakfast. 

So he had a boyfriend now. Cool.

When they finished eating and decided to walk over to the Haus, Nursey slipped his hand into Dex’s, easily and naturally. Dex squeezed it gently and when Nursey looked at him with a tilted head and a smile he blushed. “Nothing,” he muttered, before stopping with a sudden horrible realization.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Nursey asked.

Dex shot him a look. “’Babe’? Are we going to be one of those couples?”

Nursey grinned at him unapologetically. “Yep. Just accept it.”

Dex rolled his eyes and tried to fight down his smirk. “If you say so, honey muffin.” Nursey let out a delighted snorting laugh.

“Anyway, I just realized that I’m on permanent Nursey patrol now. They’re never gonna let me get out of it.”

Nursey smirked and kissed his cheek. “You love it.” Dex tried not to startle. He wasn’t used to this openly affectionate Nursey but he wasn’t complaining.

“Do I?” he asked, doing his best to keep his face straight before a mock-offended Nursey. “I guess someone has to keep an eye on you,” he conceded. 

“Well, if someone has to do it,” Nursey said. He swung their hands and pulled them up the stairs and into the Haus.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: An OC tries to coerce a character into having sex when the character is too drunk to consent. They are stopped and nothing happens. 
> 
> hmu @ [my tumblr](http://dexinasnapback.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk nurseydex


End file.
